


The secret invasion...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Courage, Gen, Home Invasion, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: After Eurus and the reconstruction of 221b... the peace won't stay for long!





	The secret invasion...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom.

Someone invaded his beloved 221b, secretly, insidiously and there is nothing he can do about it...

How was he supposed to react? What was expected from him? _What should I do?_ He knows that John was out for a few hours... so no help can come from that side. Calling Geoff or Mycroft, wouldn’t help either. This is something he must do on his own.

Running to the door, he locks it. _Ok. Good. No one will know what happens_. It is better that way... He quivers at the thought of Ms. Hudson walking in on him to witness what he was about to do. What he NEEDS to do!

Walking slowly to the end of the sitting room he finds the intruder tucked under a blanket, looking at him with eyes full of tears. "Watson... Why are you doing this to me? Your dad will be here soon...". It was useless, the toddler was crying more, raising her arms towards Sherlock.

The perfect mix of Mary and John was like a knife in Sherlock’s heart… but curiously also a comfort to his numerous emotional wounds.

_Courage then! What cannot be avoided 'twere childish weakness to lament or fear!_

The detective who survived torture, serial killers and crazy mind games took in his arms, for the first time, the crying baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare's quote is from Henry VI.
> 
> *
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
